


Pits of Sin (have never been more disappointing)

by starlightwalking



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley follow Warlock all the way to university. This time, they take on the guises of his professors.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Pits of Sin (have never been more disappointing)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a "make me choose" prompt I answered on [tumblr](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/185759838392/college-au-or-time-travel-au-college-au-or) awhile back. I reread it recently and liked it enough to give it its own fic here.  
> Feel free to interpret Crowley & Aziraphale's relationship however you'd like here, I deliberately didn't include specify anything, although personally I am aro and see them as aro too :)

“This is humiliating,” Crowley huffed. “Worse than your magic tricks. Whose idea was it for me to teach _ethics_?”

“Yours, dear,” Aziraphale replied. “I offered to let you take the Bible studies position—”

Crowley hissed his displeasure.

“That is exactly what you said last time,” Aziraphale said. “But Crowley, this is necessary. If we lose the boy in this pit of sin—”

“When we followed him to university, I thought I’d be in _real_ pits of sin,” Crowley complained. “Frat houses. Parties with underage drinking. Orgies. That sort of thing. Not all this… I mean, the only drugs are marijuana and caffeine!”

“If you ask me, the studying is the worst part,” Aziraphale tutted. “So much misery in the library! No matter how many minor miracles I perform, I get so bogged down in the self-hatred of these _poor_ students…”

“And grading _papers_ ,” Crowley bemoaned. “I thought professors weren’t supposed to _have_ homework!”

“I don’t know, I rather enjoy that part,” Aziraphale said.

“You can do mine, angel.”

“Not that much.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Somehow I thought you would say that.” He paused. “Somehow I thought the students would be bright enough to suspect us.”

“I was worried, too,” Aziraphale admitted, “but then I attended my first faculty meeting.”

“Oh, I haven’t gone to a single one of those.” Crowley grinned. “Got to keep appearances, you know.”

“You should go to at least one, Crowley,” Aziraphale said. “The professors are so odd that I’m half-afraid that we’re not the only ones undercover…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
